Blue Ribbon Super Lana 12
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Lana accompanies the Kents to the Lowell County Fair in Garden City. In the process, she and Clark compete for prizes in separate competitions. Can they have a "normal" weekend? Please read & review!


Blue Ribbon (Super Lana 12)(PG)  
David J. Duncan  
July 2004  


  
Pairings: Clana, some Chlex, Clark/Jonathan, Lana/Martha. Notes: The characters from Smallville belong to DC and the WB. All other characters are mine. Please send comments to   
  
Chapter 1 [Talon—The Monday following "Little Girls Lost"]  
  
Lana slumped in her seat after a busy hour-long stretch. During that time, a steady stream of customers had kept Miri and her running. She ran her hand through her long brown hair. _Even with my Kryptonian stamina, all of this activity wears me out._ She sighed, sipping on a cappuccino. _It's been way too hectic with everything going on._ Between the Black Hand's presence in addition to that of the Protector, she and Clark had scrambled to keep on top of these developments. _At least Professor Dubois is happy with his daughters._  
  
At that moment, Clark walked into the café with a smile on his face. "Hi, Lana."  
  
"Hey, Clark!" she replied, waving him over. When he got there, she kissed him on the cheek. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much except for helping my parents to prepare for this weekend," he noted.  
  
"This weekend?" she asked.  
  
"The annual county fair in Garden City. My folks and I go every year, remember?" he reminded her.  
  
"Oh…right," she realized, wincing. _I was hoping to get the weekend training with you._  
  
He quirked his eyebrows at her. "What is it?"  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing much. I took the weekend off, hoping to well…you know…do some stuff…."  
  
"Ah," he commented, nodding in response. _She's still uptight. Not that I blame her._ "Actually, Mom and Dad wanted to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Which is?" she wondered.  
  
"With our increased produce and Mom's cooking and crafts, we could use an extra hand around the booth this weekend. According to the fair folks, we'd get some free rides and it would be a chance to spend some time together," he explained. He looked at her hopefully. "Throw in some of Mom's apple pie, maybe?"  
  
She smiled warmly, knowing that he had hooked her with the last suggestion. "Sounds good. A simple weekend with your folks. No trouble or anything?"  
  
"As far as I can tell. We can help out and be ourselves," he added.  
  
"All right. Miri and Sandra can run this place for the weekend. When do we leave?" she wondered.  
  
"Early Saturday morning. Mom and Dad will go Friday night. I need to get the morning chores done before we follow them," he explained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," she concurred. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
_Me too._ He grinned, thinking of teaming up with her on a project involving only normal teenage stuff. _It'll be nice for a change._  
  
Chapter 2 [Thursday afternoon]  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Martha checked on everything she could think of. _The house is clean. The pies are made. Jellies are set to go tomorrow._ She heard a rapping at the door. "Lana! Please come in!"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lana replied. "How's everything?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Are you ready for our trip yet?" the elder woman wondered.  
  
"I have one more thing to do," Lana revealed. "I entered the pie competition. Looks like we're going to be go against each other."  
  
Martha shook her head. "Just do the best you can." She reached under the counter and produced a spare pie tin. "You can use this if you want."  
  
Lana shook her head. "I don't want to take anything away from you."  
  
"My pies are made. Just take care with yours," Martha assured her.  
  
"I will. Thanks," Lana agreed, taking off for the Sullivans' house. _Let's see if I can do this._  
  
[Sullivan Residence—Two hours later]  
  
Lana wiped her face off with a towel. For the past forty-five minutes, she had sliced and diced apples. Before that, she had used a rolling pin to flatten out the dough. Now, she fit the dough into the pie pans in front of her and cut it to size, allowing some to hang over the sides.   
  
_Mom, I hope I do your recipe justice. _She took a drink of water before returning to her task. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked to find Clark standing there. "Clark?"  
  
"Mom said you were baking a pie. I thought you'd like some moral support," he told her.  
  
"Thanks. It's my Mom's apple pie recipe. Apparently, Dad really loved it," she noted, as they kissed. "Everything's set." She topped the apples with a layer of cinnamon, brown sugar and just a bit of honey. Finally, she put the top on the desserts and set it in the oven. "Just forty-five minutes to go."  
  
"Sounds good. I'm glad you're entering the pie contest and so is Mom," he informed her.  
  
"You are?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"You're always looking for new challenges. Why not take one that's completely 'Earth-normal'?" he supposed.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" she asked although she knew that she agreed with his assessment. Since receiving her abilities, she had pushed herself hard, trying to be worthy of him.  
  
"You'll be fine," he assured her.   
  
"What if I come in dead last?" she asked, fearing that everyone would hate her cooking.  
  
"You won't come in dead last," he declared, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks, Clark, for coming over. I needed this," she revealed.  
  
"I thought you might," he concurred.  
  
[Forty-five minutes later]  
  
Lana took the pies out of the oven and looked it over. The heat had browned the crust perfectly. In addition, the aroma of apples and spices permeated the room.   
  
"It smells great," he complimented, grinning at her.  
  
"Glad you think so," she retorted nervously while putting the entry pie on a wire rack to cool.   
  
"What's the second one for?" he asked.  
  
"I want to see how I did," she mentioned. "And you get a taste too." She cut two pieces off of the hot pie and put them on plates. With a quick burst of her super breath, she cooled them off before setting one down in front of him.  
  
He took a fork and broke off a chunk of the sweet smelling concoction. _It smells wonderful._ Then he tasted it, allowing the fruit to coat the inside of his mouth before swallowing.   
  
"Well?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"You aren't coming in last. Trust me; this is good," he declared, taking another bite.  
  
She smiled with relief. _At least Clark likes it._ "You not saying that to butter me up, are you?"  
  
He looked at her with surprise. "I'm being honest. This is really great. If that other pie's as good as this one, you'll win a ribbon."  
  
_Glad you think so. I wish I could be sure. Lana, that's not important. Just entering is fun enough in itself! _She ate her piece, considering the judging two days away. _Hopefully, I can finish in the middle of the pack. Then Clark and I can enjoy the weekend. _   
  
Chapter 3 [Saturday morning]  
  
Clark checked every detail around the farm. Over the past few minutes, he had milked the cows, fixed the hay, cleaned out every stall in addition to the chicken coop and made sure that everything was set in the house. "That's it," he told himself.  
  
_Calm yourself, Kal-El. It will work out, Jor-El assured him. This activity will be good for everyone concerned.  
  
Even to see us acting like normal Earthers?_  
  
Jor-El sighed, having to concede that point. _We have to survive on this world, Kal-El. As you pointed out to me in the past, we need to blend in. Enjoy the time with Lana Lang, my Son. You two have earned it. Wouldn't you say, Miranda Arighatto?  
_   
Clark turned to see Miri approaching him. "Hi, Miri. What's up?"  
  
"Just getting ready to open the Talon. How about you? You might want to shower and get ready to go. Lana should be here soon. Let her know that everything's okay here, all right? Do me a favor?"  
  
"I'll try," he told her.  
  
"Just have fun. All right? Please. She needs this break as badly as you do," she indicated. "Take care." With that, she got into her Explorer and drove off toward town.  
  
_Listen to her, Kal-El.   
  
I'm glad you approve_, Clark expressed dryly.  
  
At that moment, Lana streaked to a stop in front of the house. _As am I._ She hurried over to his side. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Everything's done here," he declared, kissing her. "Can you give me a couple of minutes to get cleaned up?"  
  
"Sure. We have a good three hours before the fair opens," she agreed, walking into the house with him.  
  
"Be right back," he promised, streaking up the stairs. Within five minutes, he had showered, dressed again, finished packing and rejoined her downstairs.  
  
"Not bad. You're still slow, _Mr. Kent_," she teased mischievously.  
  
"Geez. I could've kept you waiting if I wanted," he retorted. "So how do you want to do this? We can do the 'super thing' or the truck. Dad said we could go either way."  
  
She smiled. "How about we take a ride in your truck? It'll give us more time to ourselves." She let her eyes sparkle at him. "We do have time for that, right?"  
  
"We do. We need to stop for gas but that'll take a minute. Ready?" he informed her.  
  
"Just a minute," she told him, taking a box out of the refrigerator. "Your Mom asked me to bring this with us." With that, she took his left hand in her right one, following him out of the house. They got in the truck and drove off toward the state road to Garden City.  
  
Chapter 4 [Garden City Fairgrounds]  
  
The drive over to Garden City did indeed give them time to relax. They talked about things both Kryptonian and non-Kryptonian. He answered her questions about certain things as best as he could. Most importantly though, they were acting like normal teenagers rather than super teens. That in itself was refreshing to them both.  
  
At the fairgrounds, they found Jonathan and Martha already setting up their booth. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Hey, Son, Lana, how's everything?" his father asked.  
  
"Chores are set. We made sure of it before driving over," Clark assured him.  
  
"That's great. Thanks, Clark," Martha indicated, shooting her husband a glance. The kids didn't need that.  
  
"What do you have here, Mrs. Kent?" Lana wondered.  
  
"A whole range of things, Lana. We have some livestock entered in the blue ribbon competition at noon. I also have two pies and jars of apple, strawberry and raspberry preserves. Did you bring the other pie?"  
  
Lana nervously held up the other box. "Here it is, Mrs. Kent. I hope it's good enough."  
  
"It will be. Go ahead and get it to the judging area so that it makes the competition, Lana," Martha told her supportively. When Lana had left to do so, she added, "Lana has a real knack for baking, Clark."  
  
"She has quite a role model, Mom," Clark replied.  
  
She shrugged. "I just have plenty of practice. By the way, the pie competition's at 2."  
  
"Better be there, Clark. We wouldn't want to let them down," Jonathan noted, giving his wife a slight verbal jab.  
  
"You know it," Clark concurred. "In the meantime, is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked," the farmer replied. "I could use your help getting that steer into its stall."  
  
[1:30 PM]  
  
Lana checked her watch. "I hope they're doing all right." She glanced over at the barn on the midway's far side.   
  
"I'm sure they are," Martha assured her. "It's all up to the judges now. In twenty minutes or so, it's our turn."  
  
"Yeah, I know," the teenager replied anxiously. "I hope my pie doesn't get disqualified for bad taste or something."  
  
"Why would that happen? Lana, it's fine. The point isn't whether or not you win. You entered your pie for others to try. I remember my first time here. I was just as nervous as you are right now," Martha continued.  
  
"Really?" Lana asked, not believing that the older woman had anything to worry about where her cooking craft was concerned.  
  
"Really." At that point, Martha saw the crowd coming out of the barn. "Looks like they're just wrapping up."  
  
_I hope Mr. Kent and Clark did all right._ When she saw them approaching, she noticed a grin on their faces. "So?"  
  
"Ladies, Brutus took second place. Not quite blue ribbon but close enough," Jonathan proclaimed proudly. Turning to his son, he added, "Nice work with him this past year, Clark."  
  
"We all work together, we share the credit," the younger man indicated, deflecting credit away from himself.  
  
"Take a little credit, Clark. You take good care of him," his girlfriend assured him. "Congratulations to you both."  
  
"Thanks," Clark accepted. "By the way, don't you both go next?"  
  
"We are. Come on, Clark and Lana, let's get over there," his mother directed.  
"Go on, Clark. I'll watch the booth," Jonathan indicated while hanging the ribbon on their display. "Give me the highlights."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Clark expressed, while heading toward the pie judging area with the two women.  
  
_Good luck to you both._ Usually Jonathan rooted only for his wife in these affairs. However, with Lana's efforts and her growing bond with the family, he pulled for her too.   
  
Chapter 5  
[Pie judging tent about 1:55]  
  
Clark escorted his two favorite ladies into the tent, grinning proudly as he went. _Mom and Lana really make quite a team!_ Seeing everyone getting in position, he told them, "Good luck both of you." He kissed each one's right cheek and headed for the audience area.  
  
Lana looked around anxiously, seeing the bakers with their pies and cakes already. "What do we do now?"  
  
"What number are you?" Martha asked.  
  
Lana pulled the slip out of her pocket and read, "42."  
  
"I'm 51. Follow me." The elder woman led her to the spot where her pie sat minus a couple of pieces. "Good luck, Lana."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kent, you too," Lana wished, as she stood anxiously there. _I've done this for equestrian events. Why am I so nervous? Come on, Lana, she's right. At least, you entered. For a first time, that should be good consolation.   
  
You got that right_, her boyfriend assured her. _No matter what, you're a winner to me, Lana.  
_   
She blushed but managed a smile. _Thanks, Clark._  
  
At that moment, a heavy set white man in a dark blue suit walked up to the podium in the tent's center and started, "Attention, everyone! Thank you for coming! Welcome to the announcing of the pie-judging competition awards. The other judges and I have sampled everybody's pies. They were all excellent. Congratulations to you all. After much deliberation, three entries did rise to the top." He held up three sealed envelopes and patted the ribbons at his side on the table. "Here we go. As your name is called, please come up to the front and take your ribbon." Slitting open the first envelope, he indicated, "Third place goes to number 17! Would Gertrude Simmons please come forward?"  
  
A slender elderly lady with white hair done up in a bun in the back made her way to the podium and accepted the third place ribbon. After doing so, she stood there, awaiting her fellow prize winners.  
  
The head judge held up the second envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen, the last two were really close. Second place goes to number 51! Would Martha Kent please come forward?"  
  
_This competition's tough! Who could have beaten Mrs. Kent's pies?_ Lana wondered, feeling even more anxious. _I hope mine wasn't down toward the bottom of the heap.  
  
Lana, don't think that way_, Clark reminded her telepathically.   
  
I know, she agreed.  
  
After Martha had accepted her ribbon, she joined Gertrude over to the side, smiling at the two teenagers as she went.  
  
The head judge opened the last envelope. "And now, we get to first place. That goes to…number 42! Can Lana Lang please step forward?"  
  
Lana's eyes went wide. "Wow. I…I…"  
  
_I told you!_ Clark reminded her. _Go and get your ribbon. I'm proud of you.  
_   
She managed a smile while walking up to the judge, shaking hands with him and standing next to Martha.  
  
The elder woman allowed her eyes to sparkle at Lana, as she felt her pride over the accomplishment. "I told you," she whispered.  
  
Lana could only nod, trying not to be overcome with emotions over this achievement.  
  
"How about a hand for our winners and for the other entrants?" the head judge requested before stepping down. He walked over to the three winners. "Congratulations to the three of you. Gertrude and Martha, as always, your pies are excellent. And, as for you, Lana, you have quite a future as well."  
  
Lana blushed. "Thank you, Sir. I'll try to live up to your expectations."  
  
"Just live up to your own," he assured her. "And you have quite the guide in Martha."  
  
Lana looked at her role model and agreed, "She inspires everyone in Smallville with her cooking."  
  
"Thank you, Lana, but that's too kind," Martha replied.   
  
"I can imagine she does," he concluded. "Once again, congratulations, everyone." With that, he left.  
  
The two women embraced briefly, sharing a moment. Then they saw Clark standing there with a grin on his face. "You both are amazing."  
  
Martha and Lana simply looked at each other before agreeing. "We try."   
  
Then they all shared a group hug before returning to the booth in order to give Jonathan the news.  
  
Chapter 6 [Booth]  
  
Jonathan sat anxiously, awaiting the pie competition's results. Over the two o' clock hour, he had talked to several people including four little kids about farming in general. Still, the time seemed to drag on forever.  
  
Finally, he saw the awaited trio strolling back from the judging tent with happy looks on their faces. _Great. Someone won._ "How did we make out, Martha?"  
  
"I took second place," she noted gladly.   
  
The farmer was confused. _Martha's cooking doesn't take second to anyone. Who could have beaten her out? _Seeing the grin on Clark's face, he continued, "So who beat your mother's pie?"  
  
"I did," Lana told him, holding up the blue ribbon.  
  
Jonathan nodded, feeling glad that if it had to happen, Lana would be the one to do it. "I guess you and Clark have something to celebrate, don't you?"   
  
"Actually, Dad, we were hoping to celebrate with you both," Clark told his father.  
  
"No, Clark, you two have worked hard today. Why don't you go and enjoy yourselves?" his mother declined. "Your father and I would like that."  
  
"Come on, Clark, they need some couple time and so do we," his girlfriend reminded him.  
  
"All right," Clark relented. "We'll see you later."  
  
"Make it about 9 at the Fairmount Inn. We'll take care of everything here," his father assured him.  
  
"Right," Lana agreed, as they headed off, leaving the elder couple to take over the booth and beam with pride over the group's accomplishments.  
  
[Midway—an hour later]  
  
Clark and Lana roamed the midway, looking at the various gaming booths and rides. While this fair's display wasn't as grand as the bigger state fair in Hutchinson, this one would be good enough for them.  
  
He had plenty of chances to demonstrate his skill too. In one case, they stepped up to a booth where one had to knock down the milk bottles to win a prize.  
  
"Look, Clark," she expressed, pointing at a giant pink bear. "That would look great in my room."  
  
He shot her a disbelieving look. "That thing? Lana, c'mon!"  
  
"Well, you know how I am about the color and teddy bears. If you don't, I will," she declared.  
  
He shrugged, conceding the point. _She'll do it too._ He went over to the teenager manning the area and asked, "How much?"  
  
The other, an older man with red hair and freckles replied, "Three tries for two dollars."  
  
Although he still didn't agree with it, Clark paid the money. "There you go."  
  
The young man set three baseballs down in front of him. "Here you go. Good luck."  
  
_Yeah right._ He eyed the bottles, taking careful aim.  
  
_Remember, we want to be normal tonight? _She reminded him telepathically.  
  
He rolled his eyes. _I had to say that this morning, didn't I? _Making sure to hold back, he threw the first ball at the center of the bottles.  
  
However, the projectile bounced off like bullets off of the super couple's skin.  
  
_What the?_ He took aim again. Again, he hit the center. And again, it bounced off.  
  
"You throwing hard enough there, Ace? Maybe I could impress the little lady?" the huckster jabbed, eyeing Lana.  
  
Now it was her turn to get disgusted. _This guy's a fake not to mention a creep. _With her x-ray vision, she found that the bottles were cemented in place. _Clark, the bottles are glued in place. They aren't going to fall._  
  
Her boyfriend grinned. _Oh yes, they will._ As he threw the last ball, he blew a tiny super powered breath of air at the bottles. The exhaled breath loosened the adhesive. Then the ball finished the job, bowling the "pins" over.  
  
The man stared at his display, not believing how his scam had failed.   
  
"About my prize?" Clark wondered.  
  
"Acts of God aren't covered! The wind helped you!"  
  
"And what if the fair organizers discovered that you had—oh let's say—cemented those bottles in place? It would be a shame, wouldn't it? She glared at him.  
  
"Like they'd believe you," the scam artist scoffed.  
  
"Then explain how I could hit the bottles dead center twice and they don't fall?" Clark countered. "We want the bear. The big pink one."  
  
The man looked at them both, thinking of what he should do. "And if I don't?"  
  
"Then we talk to a few people about the bottles," she countered, giving him a saccharin-sweet smile. "Just give us the bear, all right?"  
  
"You're just kids! Who do you know anyhow?" the crooked operator scoffed.  
  
At that moment, Lex walked up with Chloe and Jasmine. "Hey, guys! What's going on?"  
  
"Hi, Lex," Clark replied, feeling really glad that Fate had guided his friends to that spot. "We're having a disagreement here."  
  
"Stay out of it, Baldie. These kids are trying to swindle me," the operator directed.  
  
Lex looked at the reporter and the Princess who both nodded. "Yeah, me too," he agreed, knowing what they were thinking without having to say it. "Just give them their prize."  
  
"As if you would have the nerve." The booth owner looked around, trying to deflect attention.  
  
"This guy doesn't know us very well, does he, Lex?" the reporter supposed.  
  
"No he doesn't." The billionaire smirked. "You really don't want to do this. Just give them the prize."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or maybe we expose you back in Smallville," Chloe threatened. "This is Lex Luthor by the way. Does the name ring a bell?"  
  
The operator's eyes went wide. "You're that….Lex?"  
  
The businessman nodded. "Yes I am. These are my friends and I believe them. Give them the prize or we'll have a talk with the fair's management." He pulled out his cell phone. "The head organizer is a personal friend of mine."  
  
The red haired man sighed, knowing that his cover would be blown. He handed the bear to Lana and told them, "Stay away from here!"  
  
As they walked away, Lana expressed, "Thanks, Lex. Clark did win this fair and square."  
  
"I'm sure he did," Lex declared. "By the way, how's the winning streak going on other fronts?"  
  
The super teens exchanged proud looks before Clark revealed, "Dad and I took second place with Brutus this morning. Mom took second place with her pie and the blue ribbon for her strawberry preserves."  
  
The billionaire frowned. "Martha Kent taking second place in a pie baking contest? That's news. Who beat her out?"  
  
"Oh it was close according to the judges," Lana noted sheepishly. He blushed shyly. "My pie took the blue ribbon."  
  
Chloe exchanged surprised looks with Lex, not sure of what to say for a minute. Then she requested, "You are going to give me an exclusive interview, aren't you?"  
  
Lana grinned. "_The Daily Planet_ wanted one but I told them you're first. They can feed off of the _Torch_ and _Ledger_ for once."  
  
The Princess giggled. "Why am I not surprised? Congratulations to both of you, my Friends!"  
  
"When we get back tomorrow, I'll meet you at the Talon or we can do it at home," Chloe agreed, pouncing on the opportunity to one-up the _Planet_ and her cousin—the family famous intern.   
  
Looking at the enormous bear, Lana supposed, "Clark, maybe we ought to take our friend back to the hotel first?"  
  
Her boyfriend shook his head and grinned mischievously. "Uh uh. I think it would good with you on the Ferris wheel."  
  
She glanced skeptically at him. "Oh you do, do you?"  
  
"Hey, you wanted it," he reminded her much to their friends' amusement.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I know," Lana admitted. "Come on; let's introduce our friend to the rides."   
  
"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, as they headed for the merry-go-round.  
  
As they did so, the huckster frowned until they were out of sight. Then, after walking behind the booth, he made himself shift appearances until his true form appeared.  
  
"Oh I know you, Lex," Lionel declared, not happy over being out maneuvered again. "Still, I did put a little rain on their day. Soon enough, we'll ruin their lives altogether." With that, he vanished into the night.  
  
Conclusion [Two days later]  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Clark came in from school, feeling pretty good about himself. Despite the incident with the con artist, the family and Lana had enjoyed the fair. As he entered the house, he could smell chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven. "Mom?"  
  
Martha looked up from her dusting. "Hi, Clark, how was your day?"  
  
"Great. Chloe's spreading the word about Lana's ribbon," he revealed. "Sorry, Mom."  
  
"What are you apologizing about?" she wondered. "She won it fairly. And I have one for my jellies. I'm glad she won and so is your father."  
  
"You are?" he asked.   
  
"She's a part of this family whether you want to admit it or not," she commented. "I'm proud of her, Clark." At that moment, she saw Lana rapping at the door. "Come in!"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Kent, Clark, I just wanted to see how everyone was before I go to work," Lana greeted.  
  
"We're great," he declared, flashing the Kent grin at her and holding up the latest Ledger. "Are you ready for the media blitz at the Talon?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes….I'm set for it. I wish people wouldn't make such a big deal of it."  
  
"Let them. You deserve some credit," Martha advised while walking over to the oven, removing the cookies and placing them on a rack to cool off. "Before you go, have one."  
  
The younger woman picked out one and blew on it to make it harden. Then she bit into it. "That's good. Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure," Martha concurred.  
  
"Mine too," Lana agreed. "See you tonight, Clark." She took off in a blur out the door, heading for town.  
  
He shrugged at his mother while biting into another cookie and heading toward the barn to help his father with chores.  
  
Martha smiled proudly. _She needed that boost of confidence. Hopefully, this will affect other things too. _With that, she finished dusting, allowing the remaining cookies to cool as she did so.  
  
[The Loft—later that night]  
  
Clark sat on the old couch, staring at the stars. _I wonder if they had fairs on Krypton?  
  
No, Kal-El, we did not. However, after watching you and Lana these last few days, I believe we should have. You are gaining more and more control of your abilities. Very well done_, Jor-El indicated.  
  
_Thanks. We wanted a 'normal' weekend and we almost got it. Too bad about that guy trying to cheat us._ Clark got up and paced around the room.  
  
_You should be careful in that regard—both of you. There may be more to those around you than meets the eye. Perhaps he was a plant for your enemies. Perhaps not. Either way, do not assume anything._ With that, Jor-El went silent.  
  
Clark nodded at the ghost's sage advice. _Thankfully, Lex showed up before things got ugly._ He sighed, wishing that someone would expose the con artist.  
  
"Something troubling you, Clark?" Lana asked, coming up the stairs with a cup of coffee in hand.  
  
"Just that guy from this weekend. Jor-El warned me that people might be more than they seem," he declared before kissing her cheek.   
  
"They can be. Certainly though, he isn't Lionel Luthor, Hansei Arighatto or the other Black Hand ninja," she responded. "Then again, so-called ordinary people can make trouble too."  
  
"That they can," he agreed, remembering Phelan, the crooked cop, the frat boys among others.   
  
"Still," she urged while sitting on the couch and patting the cushions next to her. "While we watch out for trouble, we can also live somewhat normal lives too."  
  
Sitting down, he agreed with her. "I know. I'm so used to hiding who and what I really am for that reason. You need to do the same thing."  
  
She nodded. "But we can still live our lives, Clark." She put her arm around his shoulders. "And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with." She kissed him for emphasis. "Let's watch the stars."  
  
He followed her suggestion, turning away from Earthly concerns toward the heavens above. However, soon enough, more mundane matters would dominate their world, rending it apart.  
  
And what would they do then? Now that is the question…..  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
